lore_zfandomcom-20200214-history
Bawbbawbins
Bawbbawbins is the main character and protagonist of the Dark Bawbbawbins Lore. He is the driving force of the entire series after discovering a man has taken into the form of his dark variant and is seeking to ruin his life and take over his city of Chicago and the world. He runs into and befriends people like Giles Corey who originlly did not want anything to do with him and Potion Master who he had to convince to help him out, but these two people become his best friends. Personality Bawbbawbins is a guy who comes off as very introverted and shy. His first thing after discovering Dark Bawbbawbins is to lock himself in his house forever until Giles Corey shows up, they have their fight and Bawbbawbins slowly starts to open up more and help his friends out and shows the true side of his personality, the charismatic, caring andcompassionate side of himself. Charge Bawbbawbins has the charge of what is essentially a huge blast of water that he can only mildly change the trajectory of.It is very simple and direct and can be used to push over and knock over his opponents like he did to Giles Corey and "save him" from the inflatable donut. It can not do more harm than feel like a massive punch or a big push. History Giles Corey While Bawbbawbins is getting his supply of food ready to hide away from society for the rest of his life, he runs into Giles Corey who has the last of the boxed mint milk on the shelves, his convincing does not work on Giles Corey, who runs away and tries to knock him out with what is soon revealed to be his Charge ability. Without knowing he also drops one of his Magrille sandwiches that he keeps (Later revealed to unleash the power of the Charge) and Bawbbawbins gets knocked out by a turtle Giles keeps in his pockets and the Magrille gets into his mouth and he swallows it. This gives Bawbbawbins his energy back and he continues the chase against Giles. He unconsciously shoots his Charge at Giles and this causes Giles to freak out, shooting out the full power of his own Charge, sending Bawbbawbins 1500+ feet into the air. After earning his resolve back Bawbbawbins shoots the Charge he has at the large donut sign nearby on accident, not caring about it and thinks it would be a good idea to use his ability as a parachute that will take in a lot of the fall, but it is too late and he hits the donut sign and then into Giles Corey. They both wake up and resume the chase and Bawbbawbins shoots his Charge at Giles out of anger, but this ended up "saving Giles from the inflatable donut Bawbbawbins made fall off of his post. Giles forgives Bawbbawbins and takes him to a fortune teller after learning that the man that is Dark Bawbbawbins might be one of his close friends that has been acting strange lately, John Willard. Le Phroge On the search for a map Potion Master revealed was in a restaurant that could lead the the headquarters of Dark Bawbbawbins, Le Phroge makes it in time to take the map, and Bawbbawbins is at first annoyed that he has to chase another enemy but is ultimately convinced by Giles Corey to chase after him with Potion Master. When Giles Corey is knocked out he asks him and Potion Master to avenge him, which they do, they continue to chase Le Phroge and corner him until he is lead into a laundromat, and they find out how to push Le Phroge around using Potion Master's ability to stretch herself and go around the barrier Le phroge put around himself, and his narcissistic personality, by onlymidly insulting Le Phroge, making him more pressured and starts to act irrational. Potion Master lands a hit on him while he isn't thinking staright ,forcing Le Phroge into a large dryer, and has to constantly defend himself from the impacts until they open the dryer back up, leading him to plead for forgiveness which both Potion Master and Bawbbawbins to not take, so they make a tag team attack and put Le Phroge out of commission, as he is too weak to fight back with his Charge.